


A is for Alphonse

by EzzyDean



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights are hard for a lot of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Alphonse

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of an alphabet drabble series I started that spanned all my fandoms. I don't know if I'll ever finish it the series.

It had always been Ed who had problems falling asleep at night.  He was so excitable and energetic that he never wanted to quit for the day.  Now it was him.  Al sighed softly as he watched his older brother sleeping.  He spent so much of his time alone since it happened.  Sure he was almost always with Ed during the day, but at night, with most of the world asleep, he was alone.  He silently slipped out the door and into the night.

There were a lot of nights when he would just go sit somewhere secluded and watch the stars until the sun started to brighten the sky.  One night it was raining and he sat in the doorway of an abandoned apartment building to keep dry.  He spent the whole night petting stray cats and wishing he could feel their soft fur under his fingertips.  Tonight he headed towards the big fountain in the park.  It had been awhile since he had seen it shimmering in the moonlight.  As he reached the top of the steps leading down into the park he hesitated. There was a person already at the fountain staring into the rippling water.  He started to turn around to leave - he didn’t like being around people when he was out at night - when a familiar voice reached him.

“Come on down, Alphonse.  I won’t set you on fire or anything.”  Al decided Colonel Mustang’s chuckle would have given him goosebumps had he not been just a shell.  The Colonel didn’t sound like himself.  Al made his way down the steps as Mustang stuffed his hands in his pants pocket.  ”I never imagined I’d run into you out and about at night.”  He continued to stare into the water, not really seeming to be waiting for a response from Al.

“Well, sir, I don’t really sleep so I just kinda wander around and think a lot about stuff.”

“Is that so.  Well, Alphonse,” Mustang finally raised his eyes from the fountain and looked at the boy.  Sometimes it was easy to forget that he was still just a boy.  ”you feel like keeping me company tonight?”

“O-okay, Colonel.  Sure.”  The next few hours Al followed Mustang around the park and through the dark city streets.  Mustang listened as Al talked about the things he had been thinking of.  How worried he was about his big brother working so hard.  How he wished he could help.  Mustang made a few comments here and there, but he mostly just let the boy talk.  As the stars were starting to fade and dawn drew near Al realized how long they had been walking.  ”Oh, jeez, Colonel Mustang!  I’m so sorry.  I’ve kept you up all night.  I’m so sorry.”  He knew that the Colonel had a lot to do and that he needed sleep, just like Ed did.  Mustang just smiled as he and Al stopped, once again, at the fountain in the park.

“It’s ok.  Go on back to your brother, Alphonse.  And don’t worry about me.  I’ll be fine.”

“Oh, yeah!  I gotta get back before he wakes up!  He worries so much about me if I’m not there when he wakes up.  Bye, Colonel!”  Al hurried up the steps and turned to wave at Mustang at the top.  Watching the boy disappear into the rising sun Mustang felt his smile start to waver.

“Thank you, Alphonse.”  He whispered to himself as he slowly walked back to the car he had left sitting across from the park. 


End file.
